The Case Of The Ex^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^
by Sailor Dreamer
Summary: Serena left Darien and has found her true love. Darien has come looking for her and tries to rip up their relationship. will he suceed? read and find out. i am really busy so cut me some slack. kk. buh bye. o and please please please review. thank u very
1. Default Chapter

  
Authors' notes-  
Hey I'm backkkk. Miss me. * U better have or I'll have Herro come and get u * well here's another one of mah stories. I hope u like.   
  
Disclaimer--- I do not own I repeat I do not own any of the characters I have used in this story. So please please * gives the greatest puppy dog face * do not sue me, please   
Thank u very much   
  
Ooooooo I forget to tell you this is about a couple and some of their adventures.  
  
On with the fic   
  
  
Usagi woke up from the suns rays on her lovely face. She turned to the side to find her boyfriend. She smiled. * I love him so much; he looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Maybe I shouldn't wake him * Usagi thought. Then Usagi felt a very a very bad feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Usagi then felt her ex-boyfriend Darien presence. She looked around the plain white room but to no avail, there was no Darien in sight. She sighed maybe I'm just being paranoid. Yea that's it. Usagi let out a silent sigh and looked over at her boyfriend. Then there was a green flash and when it died down, there stood   
Darien in his battle uniform. Why hello Usako what r u doing here and with him exclaimed Darien. Go away Darien, I do not love u nor will I ever, my heart belongs to him right there said Usagi pointing towards her sleeping lover. What!? Yelled Darien so loud that it woke up her boy friend.   
  
  
To be continued   
  
So how did ya like it. I love emails so you can tell me what you think over an email or just sign a review.   
Oh and please be a responsible reader and write a review. It really keeps me going.   
Buh bye   
And at least 10 reviews or no more story   
O and I am having a poll on which g-boy should be with Usagi.   
I am not sure so u decide   
Buh bye   
C yaz later   



	2. Chapter 2 * Prince Saturn Appears *

  
Chapter 2   
  
By: SailorDreamer  
  
Hey I'm back. Well 4 starters some people think I should use " ". I usually don't but hey I will try if I forget sometimes tell me. Oh and Herro had gotten the most votes so guess what Usagi is gonna be paired with him. * Gives Herro's death glare * anybody got a problem with that. * Readers shake their heads vigorously in a negative manner * Good. Now I actually didn't except to get any reviews. Thank u for whoever did. It really keeps me going. I am so sorry for not getting this up sooner * blushes* I had volleyball camp. So I was real busy, and I have volleyball tryouts really soon so I have to practice. But I am working on it. Kk. Now on with the fic!   
  
  
  
  
"What" yelled Herro in surprise as he heard a males voice yell in angry. "Usako   
You choose a mere boy instead of me," yelled Darien in per angry. " Who said I was a mere boy" Herro said in a claim yet deadly voice. Darien could not hide the shock on his face he could only stutter " wha, who are you" asked Darien in a very shaky and scared voice. " I am prince Herro of Saturn, heir to the Glaive of Saturn" (sorry I couldn't think of anything) Herro said in a proud and claim voice. " Really" sneered Darien. " Why don't I give you a taste of Saturn's power?" said Herro. Herro will on the transformation and in a flash of purple smoke there stood prince Herro of Saturn with Glaive in hand. Usagi smirked (oh did I mention that she is part saiyn but does not realize it) (she is the sis of Gohan) in satisfaction when she saw that Darien's ego had a major melt down.   
"This is not over prince Herro of Saturn, Usako" Darien said before leaving in a bright green flash. "Well that was interesting" Usagi said with a small giggle. Before she could make another comment, Herro (who was now back in his boxers) grabbed her by the waist and kissed her gently then more heatedly. Usagi found herself pulling into the kiss and moving her arms around his awaiting neck. "Ummm" moaned Herro. Just after Herro moaned there was a repeated knock at the door. " This better be important" grumbled Herro with his normal scowl on his face as he walked towards the door. " Why hello Herro, Usagi I came to tell you that Wufei has come back from His mission in China." Said Outré * how do you spell his name * " Oh and Usagi-chan you have not met him yet but you will and I'm sure he will love you." "Ok" replied Usagi. Then Outré left and shut the door behind him with a light thud.  
" Herro?" asked Usagi "Yea," said Herro " Well I am sortta hungry and I want to get there before Dou eats all the food and I don't get any." Said Usagi in a serious tone. "Well let's go out to eat you and me alone." Herro said and stressed out the alone part. "I have no problem with it." Answered Usagi truthfully.   
They both got there coats and said there good-byes and headed out of Outré's mansion.   
  
  
Hope you like I made another chapter but it got deleted so this is why this was so so so so so so so so so so so short. * blushes* sorry   
But I am very sorry for all of you that voted Usagi with someone else. Maybe if I get enough reviews for another couple then I might * might * change it.   
I need at lest 10 reviews   
Buh bye   
~*~*~*~SailorDreamer~*~*~*~*~*~*  



End file.
